


Advertisement

by a_xmasmurder



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Eve messin' around in a courtyard. Then Q pops out of thin air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advertisement

“When did we get a courtyard?” James bit into his apple and leaned back on the wooden chaise lounge, stretching his back and stomach muscles to the undying enjoyment of Eve - and quite a few interns and office workers milling around the giant oak tree near them. His t-shirt rode up, showing off skin and muscle and a pale scar that Eve traced with one perfectly manicured fingertip. James smirked.

“We’ve had one for a while now. You just aren’t around long enough to notice it.” She sipped out of a water bottle and ignored her salad. “You are also here right now. Why is that?”

“Bored.” James closed his eyes and lowered his arms, hooking his thumbs into the front pockets of his denims. “Very. Bored.”

“Were you kicked out of the range?”

“Yes. There has been a change in the system. Now, there is a set time limit and hour limit for the day and week. If you go over that time, you get locked out of the system, and your I.D. badge no longer scans.” He sighed.

“You don’t sound thrilled.”

“I’m not.” James grunted. “Whose idea was it?”

“Either Tanner or M, most likely.” She snatched the apple out of Bond’s hand and took a bite. “If it makes you feel better, my badge doesn’t work down there, either.”

“And you say you aren’t cut out for field work.”

“I’m really not, Bond.” She winked at him. “I’m better behind the scenes.”

“A secretary with a license to kill.” James leaned forward, reaching one hand out to cup her jaw and pull her to his lips. “I like that.”

A hand against his chest stopped him, and he breathed against her lips.

“James. No seducing me in MI6’s courtyard.”

“Who said anything about me seducing you? Perhaps it’s you doing all the work, and I’m responding to your plentiful…” His cobalt eyes flicked down to her mouth, and she licked her bottom lip. “...charms.”

“James Bond. Smooth talking, quick shooting, horny bastard.” Eve gave him her own smirk and sat down on the lounger, pressing her side against his knee. He sat up further, curling around so that both knees pressed against her lower back and rump, and laid one hand on her thigh. “You are incorrigible.”

“I’m a master of my art, dear Moneypenny.” James grinned, eyes lidded.

“Hopeless.”

“Unbeatable.”

“Irredeemable.” Eve let out a sharp, ringing laugh as James’ hand moved up her thigh.

“Undeniable.”

“Incurable.”

“A shining example of a gentleman, through and through.” James leaned in a little further, scenting her perfume.

“Stop, they are staring at you and your blatant disregard for policy.”

A quick glance told him that yes, the little baby agents were indeed staring. He cocked his head. “Hmm. What policy is that?”

Eve rolled her eyes. “The one that says ‘do not harrass your co-workers’?”

He chuckled. “I’m not harassing. I’m responding to social cues.”  

“Oh, really.” The snarky, dry tone drifted over from behind the lounger, and both agents jerked into somewhat more appropriate positions on the seat. “Because from my angle, it seems you aren’t even bothering with them.”

“Where the hell did you come from, you little woodland sprite?” Eve snorted at James’ tone, even as Q’s head popped over the edge of the lounger.

“I’ve been here the entire time, trying to set up the wi-fi out here so that it would be faster.”

“You’ve been awful quiet, then.” Even Eve had to stare in shock as Q stood to his full height, which wasn’t much shorter than Bond. “And what on earth are you wearing?”

James turned and his jaw dropped. In lieu of his usual casual business attire, complete with the awful cardigan that looked so good on him, Q was wearing illegally tight grey skinny jeans and a baggy black t-shirt that advertised some sort of...band. Maybe. “Is that a band?”

Q nodded. “Laundry day.”

“And you couldn’t find one article of clothing that actually fits?” Eve reached out and pulled the Quartermaster down next to them, and Q clutched his tablet defensively.

“It all fits just fine, thank you very much, Miss Moneypenny.”

James wriggled until his hip was pressed up against Q’s. “Not really.”

“It does. This is fashion, Bond.” Q’s face scrunched into a moue of mock-hurt. “Don’t tell me I don’t look good in it.”

James laughed. “You…” He paused, wondering if it would be a good thing to just say it out loud or not. He mentally shrugged, figuring what the hell - go all in. “You look good in everything.”

“And you are a walking advertisement for Savile Row…” Q’s tone went from snark to wonder in less time than it took the hacker to break into a Swiss bank account. “What?” He stared at James. “What?”

James leaned in further, and did the same thing he had to Eve. Luckily, there was no overpowering cologne to contend with. All he could smell was wood smoke, cigarettes, and what was unmistakably Q. “Cloves. You smell like cloves.”

Q had frozen, obviously unsure about the new attention from him, and James had to smirk and wink at Eve, who shared the smile.  

This was going to be fun.

 


End file.
